I Need You
by dutchtulips
Summary: (sorry i've been doing so many fics lately...but i've been getting inspired!) another obi/ami fic. extreme angst ahead...i would say more, but i don't want to spoil it......


I Need You

by mrs~*~kenobi

a.k.a. ~queen of hearts~

****

Standard Disclaimer: Sir Lucas owns it all. "I Need You" is by LeAnn Rimes.

****

AN~ (I think I've done too many ami/obi songfics...lol) this is the closest I will ever come to an ami/obi romance fic. I'm really a sucker for ami/ani, since there would be no luke or leia without them, but I'm taking a little walk on the wild side. 

~*~

__

I Need You

~*~

This can't be, Obi-Wan thought as he sat on his bed in his quarters at Theed Palace. Head in his hands, the Jedi had been desperately been trying to sort out his priorities for days. His depression from Anakin's turning had put him in a state of angst, which had confused Obi-Wan even more. Now, he was wondering about his feelings for Amidala....

__

No, I just feel compassionate for her, he told himself. _Nothing more. I don't have any romantic feelings for her. I could never. Besides, it's clear that it's Anakin she's always loved. Even though he'd been angry and violent because of his mother's death and had taken it out on her, and even now, after Anakin's turned to the Dark Side and left her, Amidala still loves him. Not me._

Obi-Wan had been close friends with Amidala since he could remember. Only now, these past few months - since Anakin's turning - had they been the closest. All this time, when she had needed his comforting and he was there, never did Obi-Wan realize that maybe, just maybe, he was falling in love with the Queen of Naboo....

__

I don't need a lot of things 

I can get by with nothing 

Of all the blessings life can bring 

I've always needed something 

But I've got all I want 

When it comes to loving you 

You're my only reason 

You're my only truth 

Please, no, if it's anything I don't need, it's more complications. Besides, Amidala could never love me if she wanted to, Obi-Wan thought to himself. Amidala was a Queen, of course, of high royalty. Although her husband had left her, she could never be with anyone else. A Queen and a Jedi...she and Anakin hadn't worked out, so Obi-Wan didn't think at all _he _and Amidala would. 

__

I....I....Oh, what's the use. I love Amidala as more than just a friend and that's all there is to it. She could never love me back, anyway. Obi-Wan put his head in his hands again. He felt loving Amidala would make his life even more of a shambles, but he didn't know why. _It's just...she was Anakin's wife. My apprentice's wife. How could I romance her, knowing that once Anakin did the same? And with her in her mournful state, she'll probably think I'd be taking advantage of her._

I need you like water 

Like breath, like rain 

I need you like mercy 

From heaven's gate 

There's a freedom in your arms 

That carries me through 

I need you 

There's only one thing left to do. Whether she feels the same or not, I've got to tell her. And maybe everything will work out...

Obi-Wan got up off his bed, out the door, and upstairs to Amidala's room. As soon as he reached the door, he immediately knew something was wrong. The awful, cold feeling ruptured in his stomach, reaching up and touching his heart. 

Something was terribly, terribly wrong.

"Amidala?!" Obi-Wan called out, bursting into her room. His bluish green eyes darted around the room, finally landing on the Queen's canopied bed. He rushed to it and yanked the chiffon curtains aside. 

__

NOOOOOOOO! his mind screamed in agony. Amidala was sprawled across the bedclothes. Obi-Wan didn't think she was alive.

He grasped the sheets and pulled himself up on the bed, kneeling at Amidala's side. "Come on, Amidala, please! Wake up! Please!" he pleaded shaking her. That's when he noticed something closed in her fist. Obi-Wan gently pulled the Queen's fingers away from the object and took it in his palm. 

A small, empty vial of poison lay in Obi-Wan's hand.

"No, Amidala, you didn't! Please Gods...NO! This can't be happening!" he shouted in angst. He tossed the vial aside and turned his attention to Amidala again. Shaking her a bit harder this time, Obi-Wan kept moaning over and over, "No, no, no, no, no..."

"Obi-Wan..." 

"Come on Amidala, please!" he begged, not hearing the faint calling of his voice.

"Obi-Wan..."

"Ami -" he stopped, finally hearing. "Amidala?! Is that you?!"

The Queen's eyes opened a little. She was still alive! "Obi-Wan..." her faint voice said to him.

The Jedi pulled her into his arms and halfway up into a sitting position. "Come on, Amidala, come back to me!"

"Obi-Wan...it's...it's too late for me...just...leave me here...and...save your...self..." Amidala replied weakly.

"No, Amidala! I won't leave you! I won't let you go! I need you, Amidala! Please! You can't die! You can't!" he pleaded with her.

__

You're the hope that moves me 

To courage again 

You're the love that rescues me 

When the cold winds, rage 

And it's so amazing 

'Cause that's just how you are 

And I can't turn back now 

'Cause you've brought me too far 

"Amidala...I...came up her to tell you something...I know it doesn't matter now, but...Ami...I love you," he said.

She smiled weakly. "Obi-Wan....need to tell you something..."

"Yes, Ami, I'm listening!" 

"....love you, too...though Ani...left me...and I still...love him...I love you, too...."

Tears began to well up in Obi-Wan's eyes and smiled at her words, then his face immediately crumpled again. "Please Ami...you can't die! PLEASE!"

"......Ani....left me no choice....."

"But you still have something left to live for!" he cried.

".....realize that now....but...it's too late....now, please....leave me here...save yourself...take care......of Luke and Leia...for me...."

"No, Ami! You're not going to die! I can't let you! I need you! I lost Qui-Gon, I lost Anakin...don't make me lose you, too!"

__

I need you like water 

Like breath, like rain 

I need you like mercy 

From heaven's gate 

There's a freedom in your arms 

That carries me through 

I need you 

Oh yes I do 

".....too late....Luke....Leia....take care of them...." And with that, Queen Amidala's eyes fell closed, and she died.

"NO!" Obi-Wan's scream was strangled. "Amidala! Please!" But the Jedi already knew that the Queen, the light of his life, was alive no longer. After finally realizing his true feelings for her, it was too late. Just as it had been too late to save Qui-Gon, just as it had been too late to save Anakin from the Dark Side....

Obi-Wan embraced Amidala tightly, refusing to believe she was truly dead. He never remembered sobbing any harder than he did over the Queen's body.

"Why....why?....I needed her...." he kept saying over and over. "I needed her..."

__

I need you like water 

Like breath, like rain 

I need you like mercy 

From heaven's gate 

There's a freedom in your arms 

That carries me through 

I need you 

Oh yes I do 

I need you 

I need you 

And there was no one left to answer.

~*~*~*~

__

el fin

~*~*~*~

__


End file.
